


coming home

by Dutch_chick674



Series: Recipe for a perfect song [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes home after touring</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

Jensen smileds as he leans back on the door post watching his boyfriend. Jared was singing soflty along with the radio and swaying his hips to the beat. His hands were in a mixing bowl kneading dough, and Jensen could see a couple of tins ready for the pies Jared was making.   
Jared was incredibly sexy whenever he was working in the kitchen. There was a reason Jared made the rule about no sex in Padackles. 

Jared spinned around, dropping the dough into one of the tins, and and began pressing down, his arms flexing with the movement. The quiet life from this small town had done Jared good. People always said that Jensen aged gracefully, but he had nothing on Jared. 

Sure, his sideburns had a bit of grey in them, and he was losing some of his fine form, but he looked good, and healthy, far from the slick city boy Jensen had met many moons ago. 

“Hey, babe,” he said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Jared jumped slightly and turned around with a big smile on his face.

“I didn't think you'd be home for two more days,” he said after he kissed Jensen hello.

Jensen shrugged, he and Aldis had drove constantly for almost two days so that Jensen could be home as soon as possible. He had missed Jared like a limb. He hadn't felt like he could fully breathe ever since he left Canyon Creek almost two months ago for a small tour through Texas.   
He could have done the whole of America, but with his fear of flying, and the fact that Jared would be away from the bakery for long time made it difficult. So Texas it was, and maybe more later.

“God, I missed you,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s lips, pulling the other man closer.

He can feel it when Jared smiles, and after a couple of minutes of them lazily making out, Jared pulls away. 

“I wished you would have told me, I'm freakishly busy right now! I have to make a wedding cake, and I took a couple of small orders on the side. I also wanted to-” Jensen silences Jared’s rant with a quick kiss before taking Jared's hand and walking back to the front of the bakery. 

“Thought you weren't going to take any big orders during the construction?” he asks, frowning. 

Jared blushes. “I missed you so much, and the house felt so empty. You know how I deal with that. I figured as long as I was baking, I might as well make a little money. Besides, they are finished with the kitchen.”

Jensen nodded, he had already noticed that. He noticed how much bigger the space was, and the change in color. Jared had explained to him what would change in the bakery. The sitting side was getting too small, and the take out costumers ended up annoying the ones sitting there eating breakfast. So Jared had come with the idea to split the two, and make the whole place bigger. And it seemed like they were halfway done. 

“So, how is the construction going?” Jensen asked, looking around and trying to make himself forget that Jared was right there. 

“Jensen, we haven't seen each other for almost two months. You really want to talk about construction now?” Jared asked, pulling Jensen closer. 

And the truth was, no. he wanted to pull Jared closer, kiss him till he felt grounded, reconnect with his boyfriend, but he replied, “No,but you made the no sex rule in Padackles, babe.”

 

Jared pushed up againt him, kissing him deeply, and rubbing subtily against him. “We're not in the kitchen now, and there is no one here, he breathed out while kissing down Jensens neck. “I think we can make an exception.”

Jensen groaned and started pushing at Jared’s clothes. Now that Jared had given him the okay, there was no way Jensen could take things slow. It didn't matter, Jared seemed to be in the same mind state, as he helped Jensen undress himself, and then started on Jensen’s clothes.

“You smell like old sweat and gasoline,” Jared mumbled as he nosed the side of Jensen's face.

“I came here straight away, figured you wouldn't be home,” Jensen explained, slightly out of breath as he pushed Jared down onto the floor before dropping down himself.

Jared laughed lightly. “This really wasn't how I imagined you coming home,” he said when Jensen started kissing down his body.

Jensen looked up from where he was licking his way down Jared's body. “How did you imagine it, then?” 

“Uh,” Jared said breathlessly. “Romantic, and me waiting at home for you. In a fucking bed,” Jared said, but the way he’s grabbing Jensen's hair tells him he doesn't mind the way it was going now.

Jensen closed his eyes as he reached Jared's cock, breathing in the musky smell of his boyfriend, before taking him into his mouth. He sucked it down He loved the way Jared tasted, and the sexy sounds the other man was making. Both of these details were familiar for him. 

Jared’s hands found the back of his head, holding him in place. Jensen just closed his eyes while he breathed through his nose, going down as far as he could without gagging. Jared cursed, bucking his hips. Jensen pulled off Jared’s cock with a pop and Jared groaned, watching as Jensen pushed his legs up, moving between them. Jensen softly stroked down Jared’s thighs, moving towards his ass, his fingers stroking over his hole. 

“Want it bad, huh? Missed me that much?” Jensen said, as he slowly pushed his finger inside Jared.

“Yeah, babe, missed you like crazy. Missed the way you kiss me. The way you touch me. Love me,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen decided to step it up a notch. Jared shouldn't be able to do anything but moan and beg right now.

He bent down to press a kiss against Jared’s thigh before moving down. Jared froze as Jensen kissed his way slowly towards his hole. Jensen hummed, trying to soothe Jared as he licked around his finger, tongue dipping inside Jared alongside his finger. Jared jolted at the first touch of tongue, but then relaxed, moaning deeply. 

“Please,” he begged, pulling Jensen's hair, “I need more, babe, I need you.” 

Jensen gave himself a brief moment to just enjoy looking down at Jared, before crawling to his jeans to get out the small bottle of lube Aldis had told him to buy. And wasn't that embarrassing. But the man had been right in guessing Jensen wasn't able to wait. And he was thankful that he didn't need to go look for a substitute right now. 

Jensen smiled, spreading the lube across his fingers, while stumbling back to Jared on his knees. He was pretty sure it was the least sexy thing he's ever done. But Jared just laid back, looking at him through half lidded eyes, and Jensen has never felt more wanted.

“God, baby, you look beautiful,” Jensen said in a whisper, leaning down to kiss Jared, fingers finding his hole and slowly pushing in. 

Jared groaned and let his head fall back against the floor. “Ow.”

Jensen stopped his movements to check on Jared. “Are you alright, baby?”

“Yes, please don't stop.”

Jensen had two fingers inside of Jared, and he was working in the third slowly. He moved down to lick around his fingers. He loved the way it droves Jared crazy when he did that. 

He licked deeper inside Jared’s body, fingers slipping in and out. He used his other hand to spread Jared’s ass cheeks, really working his tongue up into Jared's ass. Jensen fingered his ass one more time before crawling up his body, and placing soft kisses along the way. When he was leaning above Jared, his eyes were blown wide with lust and love, and his hand was scrambling to pull him down for a kiss.

“You taste like lube,” Jared whispered, his own hands finding Jensen's cock and lining him up. 

Jensen grinned, kissing him again, deeper this time, and slowly pushed himself in. Once he was fully inside, he took some time to pull himself together.

“God, you’re so tight, Jay, so hot,” Jensen groaned as he started moving slowly. “You haven't had anything in you except for your own fingers.”

Jensen remembered Jared finger fucking himself during one of their many phone sex sessions. Jared gasped for air as Jensen hit the sweet spot inside of him, clawing at the other man’s back. 

“Gonna buy you a toy for the next time,” he breathed as he fuck Jared with steady trusts.

“Nuhu, next time I'm coming with. Now, stop talking and fuck me like you mean it!” Jared said, both hands on Jensen's ass pulling him closer.

Jensen really went for it, fucking Jared with hard short trust, feeling himself sliding up the floor as he gave it to Jared. 

“Love you, baby. You make me crazy. Fuck me, fuck me!” Jared moaned before coming over his own stomach. 

“God, Jared!” Jensen came inside of him, panting, moving restlessly through his orgasm as Jared was coming down from his own.

Jensen pulled out slowly, rolling over to the side, and hissing when his heated skin touched the cold tile. They lay there breathing together, coming down from their orgasms. 

“God, I love you,” Jensen said again, feeling like he couldn't say it enough. 

Jared just smiled before standing up and putting on his jeans. “I love you too,” he answered, reaching out a hand to pull Jensen up. “Now let me show you the new lounging area me and the guys have decided to add.


End file.
